onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
On the Road Again Tour
The On The Road Again Tour (also referred to as OTRA or OTRAT) is One Direction's fourth headlining tour. It was announced on May 19, 2014 and began on February 7, 2015. In April 2015, Billboardhttp://www.billboard.com/articles/columns/chart-beat/6523935/one-direction-hot-tours announced the OTRA Tour was the top grossing Hot Tour after the completion of the first leg. During that leg, the tour garnered $62 million in ticket sales. It was Zayn Malik's final tour with the band, he exited the group shortly before the first leg was completed. Background The tour was announced on May 19, 2014 on TwitterTwitter.com Official One Direction Twitter account 'On the Road Again' tour announcement and Facebook. The dates for the first 19 shows - which were in in Australia, Japan, Singapore, Thailand, Hong Kong, Philippines, Indonesia, South Africa and the United Arab Emirates - were released ranging from early February till the end of April. 23 shows in Europe and the USA were later added from early June until early September. A following 6 Canadian dates were added. Due to the high demand for tickets, numerous extra shows were added. Announcements/Developments A video was released on May 10, 2014 from the boys, announcing that they'd be playing in the Philippines for one show in Manila on March 21, 2015YouTube.com YouTube announcement of Philippines' concert. Another video was released on May 18th, 2014 where the boys announced they would be performing live in South Africa for the "very first time next year" on March 28th, 29th and April 1, 2015 in 2 different stadiumsYouTube.com YouTube announcement of the South Africa concerts. The Australian shows were announced during an interview on the Australian breakfast tv show "Today"YouTube.com 'Today' interview announcement of the Australian concerts. Niall revealed they'd be playing shows in Sydney, Melbourne, Brisbane, Adelaide and Perth in stadiums where some of the biggest sporting teams had also played. The Singapore announcement video was released on May 19, 2014 revealing the date and location of the concert: March 11th and the "New National Stadium", respectivelyYouTube.com YouTube announcement of the Singapore concert. The Dubai announcement video was also released on May 19th and consists of the boys telling fans the date of the show (April 5, 2015) and to "keep up with up and all the news about our first ever Dubai show by liking One Direction Dubai on facebook"YouTube YouTube announcement of Dubai(UAE) concert. The Japan announcement video was also released on May 19th, and in it they revealed they would be in Japan in February 2015 and expressed how "amazing it was last time" and that they "can't wait to be there again"YouTube YouTube announcement of the Japan concerts. In the Thailand announcement video, which was also released on May 19th, they confirmed they would "finally" be playing in Bangkok in Rajamangala Stadium on March 14thYouTube YouTube announcement of the Thailand concert. In the Indonesia announcement, also released on May 19th, they said that they "can't wait to see you" and revealed the date (Wednesday, March 25, 2015) and the venue (Stadium Utama Gelora Bung KarnoYouTube YouTube announcement of the Indonesian concert). Hong Kong was also announced on the 19th of May. In the video, Harry said that "we cannot wait to come and see you" and revealed the date to be March 18, 2015YouTube YouTube announcement of the Hong Kong concert. On October 23, 2014, they tweetedTwitter.com Official One Direction Twitter account Steal My Girl fifth teaser, alongside the reminder of a 5th clip from the Steal My Girl video, that they had a "special announcement" at 4pm. The tweetTwitter.com Official One Direction Twitter account European and USA dates added at 4pm revealed that they had released European and USA dates to the previously announced dates. On October 24th they released another set of dates for CanadaTwitter.com Official One Direction Twitter account Canadian dates. The tour setup did not significantly change after Zayn Malik's departure. In the week before his official exit from the group, after being signed off for stress, the band left a space for him in many of their group set-ups, most notably in their formation during Harry's solo for What Makes You Beautiful. During one performance, Liam put his hand in the space where Zayn would usually be standing. After Malik's official exit, the group changed their formation several times, standing arm in arm for one performance, and back to back for another. In the shows immediately after Zayn's departure, fans began bringing signs saying "Til The End" to shows, for the group to see. Liam acknowledged the signs during the Dubai April 4 show saying "Til the end, everybody. We are One Direction and we are here to stay".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tEmtfh9sRuw On 28 May 2015, Niall confirmed on Twitter that the setlist had been changed for the European leg, in order to feature more songs from the album FOUR.https://twitter.com/NiallOfficial/status/603895315121442816 On 1 June 2015, it was announced that the OTRA Tour would be presented in the USA by the Honda Civic Tourhttp://money.cnn.com/news/newsfeeds/articles/prnewswire/LA21775.htm and that Swedish duo Icona Pop would be the support act. Opening Acts #McBusted (Australian leg of tour) #Samantha Jade (Australian leg of tour) #5 Seconds of Summer (Japan leg of tour) #McBusted (European leg of tour) #Icona Pop (US leg of tour, except 29th August 2015) More to be announced. Setlist Australian/Asian/African/Middle East Legs: #Clouds - from their fourth album, Four #Steal My Girl - from their fourth album, Four #Where Do Broken Hearts Go - from their fourth album, Four #Midnight Memories - from their third album, Midnight Memories #Kiss You - from their second album, Take Me Home #Ready to Run - from their fourth album, Four #Happily - from their third album, Midnight Memories '' #Strong - from their third album, ''Midnight Memories #Better Than Words - from their third album, Midnight Memories #Don't Forget Where You Belong - from their third album, Midnight Memories #Little Things - from their second album Take Me Home #Night Changes - from their fourth album, Four #Alive - from their third album, Midnight Memories #Diana - from their third album, Midnight Memories #What Makes You Beautiful - from their first album, Up All Night #Through The Dark - from their third album, Midnight Memories #Girl Almighty - from their fourth album, Four #Story of My Life - from their third album, Midnight Memories #You & I - from their third album, Midnight Memories #Little White Lies - from their third album, Midnight Memories #Best Song Ever - from their third album, Midnight Memories #Stockholm Syndrome - from their fourth album, Four (replaced Happily during the Asian leg of the tour.) The band also covered Mark Ronson's Uptown Funk and Gloria Gaynor's I Will Survive. European Leg: # Clouds # Steal My Girl # Little Black Dress # Where Do Broken Hearts Go # Midnight Memories # Kiss You # Stockholm Syndrome # Ready To Run # Strong # Better Than Words # Don’t Forget Where You Belong # Little Things # 18 # Night Changes # Alive # Diana # No Control (replaced One Thing) # What Makes You Beautiful # Through The Dark # Girl Almighty # Story Of My Life # You & I # Little White Lies # Best Song Ever Tour Dates Australia Asia Africa Europe (On Sat June 6th, One Direction performed at the 2015 Capital FM Summertime Ball, as well as their scheduled tour date later that night) Category:Tours Category:Upcoming projects North America UK and Ireland :* Indicates Zayn's final appearance on the tour and as a member of One Direction. References Category:Tours Category:Upcoming projects